The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to duel fuel nozzles with passages for both a liquid and a gas.
Gas turbine engines, such as Industrial Gas Turbines utilized in power production, mechanical drives as well as aero engines in commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section includes a multiple of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles that project into a forward section of a combustion chamber to supply fuel to mix with the pressurized airflow. The fuel nozzles may simultaneously utilize different types and combinations of fuel such as Jet-A, diesel, JP8, natural gas and others. Further, to facilitate lower NOx emissions, water may be injected though the nozzle as well. Although effective, the water-to-fuel ratio may result in decreased circumferential uniformity and swirl.